Une lueur d'espoire
by 0Sae
Summary: qu'arrive-t-il à Xiaoyu entre le 6ème tournois et le 7ème tournois? Elle qui cherchait désespéremment à retrouver on ami Jin, alors qu'aujourd'hui il est déclaré mort. Essentiellement Jin x Xiaoyu. Cependant beaucoup d'apparition et de développement d'autre personnages intégré à l'histoire. suite du brouillons "rendez-vous"
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : un quotidien banal

Une sonnerie retentie, la dernière de la journée. Elle annonçait donc la fin pour les élèves de l'école polytechnique Mishima. Alors qu'une ruée de pas faisait un bruit fort dans les couloirs, des blablatages mélanger au crie, au pleur et aux étonnements des élèves. Des soupirs et des craintes, c'était un mélange émotionnel adolescent que chacun supportait difficilement, ou comme il le pouvait. Au milieu de ce passage de la journée, au sein de la classe B-3, au deuxième étage de l'établissement, se trouvait toujours un groupe d'étudiant Qui au lieu de quitter tous de suite la classe s'afférait au rangement de cette dernière – comme chaque soirée, trois à cinq élèves sont choisi pour nettoyer la classe, ranger les déchet, effacer le tableau, ranger les chaises sous les tables, passer le balais, descendre les carnets…ect. Et alors que l'école se vidait en moins de dix minutes, ses élèves qui restait quelque instant dans la salle des B-3 n'était autre que Ling Xiaoyu, Miharu Hirano, Asuka Kazama et Emilie De Rochefort.

Alors que Lili, était assise sur le bureau du professeur en finissant de lire un livre, Asuka comme Miharu s'afférait au rangement de la salle et au nettoyage du sol. Xiaoyu avait pris les carnets pour les descendre en salle de professeur.

Avant que celle-ci ne s'en aille, leur dit professeur principale Mr. Thô leur pris de bien éteindre les lumières avant de quitté la salle, les filles répondirent positivement, puis le prof pris son sac en cuir de vache afin de partir rejoindre la salle des professeurs.

« Pfiouuu, j'en ai marre de tous ses livres de vieux, on n'a pas encore lu du Shakespeare ! Ni même du Molière. Lili remarqua cela alors qu'elle ferma son livre et sauta du haut du bureau du professeur.

– Ce n'est pas au programme de cette année, on n'est pas en littéraire tu sais, rétorqua Asuka, assez essouffler et énerver du comportement de La belle blonde qui ne les aidais pas du tout. Alors qu'elle passait le balai au sol, elle se redressa avec ce dernier et lança à l'égard de Lili. Et si tu venais nous aider non ?

– Ça ne va pas ! Et puis quoi encore, je n'ai pas demandé à être de corvée aujourd'hui.

– Personne ne l'a réellement demandé, Emili-san. Fit la douce voix de Miharu, tentent une énième fois d'apaiser les querelles insérant de Emilie et Asuka.

C'est toujours comme ça à l'école, et Ce depuis l'arrivée de Emilie. Elle n'était pas prête repartir pour la France depuis le 6ème tournois. Asuka ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle. Où elle allait elle trouvait Emilie sur son chemin, que lui veut-elle ? cherchait-elle un possible lien avec Jin. Cela semblait peine perdue en effet. Cependant plus le temps à passer entre les deux, et leur querelle était plus qu'amicale et bienvenue dans cette atmosphère bien morose depuis l'annonce de la guerre. Lili et Asuka était la preuve que tous pouvaient encore continuer normalement. Elles ne détestent pas après tout, mais il y a dans l'amitié, des divergences comportementales qu'Asuka ne supporte pas. Et à contrario, Lili déteste quand Asuka manque de grâce dans ses paroles, et qu'elle fonce tel un taureau sans cervelle dans les problèmes. Leur amitié était soudée et solide malgré cela. Elles pouvaient presque se compléter l'une à l'autre.

C'est exactement ce qui fit intérieurement rire Miharu, ce genre de querelle bien qu'ennuyeuse puisse qu'on peut les évités, la rendait heureuse. A l'inverse d'Asuka et Lili, Son amitié avec Xiaoyu n'était plus du tout comme avant. Bien évidemment elles sont toujours amies, mais maintenant Xiaoyu est plus sombre et distante, et cela depuis la fin du 6ème tournois.

– Exactement ! Fit Asuka d'une voix très contrarié. Elle s'avança vers le placard du fond. On est désigné au Hasard pour ne le faire point ! Pris un autre balai Ce n'est pas toujours nous, mais quand ça l'est, de l'aide serais le bienvenu ! Et fini de le balancer à Lili qui le réceptionna avec grâce.

Xiaoyu, voyait tout, mais ne dit rien, elle souffla intérieurement, se dirigea vers les carnets d'adresse de chacun et les prit d'un traite, une grosse pile dans ses bras, et lança aussi tranchante, alors qu'elle s'en alla :

– Je descends les carnets en salle des prof.

– Attend ! Fit Miharu, je vais t'aider ! Elle tenta pour la dixième fois de la journée, une réaction bienveillante.

– Non sa ira, je me débrouillerais toute seul Miharu. Xiaoyu était si monotone que son amie finit par se sentir blesser.

– Hé ho, tu sais, moi aussi je suis triste ! alors arrête de te comporter comme une enfant.

– Je vais simplement descendre les carnet Miharu.

– Tu sais, Lui est aussi est devenu sombre et distant, voit comment ça à tourner.

Miharu, était désespéré, cela faisait six mois qu'elle cherchait une réaction joyeuse de la jeune chinoise. En vain. Mair Xiaoyu, ce rappelle était de trop. Elle souffrait oui, elle aimait son amie oui. Elle aussi Jin. Elle à bien conscience que Miharu veut qu'elle redevienne comme avant, mais elle n'y arriverait pas, c'était son deuil. Mais ce rappelle fut comme une épée tranchante sur son coup, toute ses nuits à se dire qu'elle fut inutile pour le sauver et à pleurer.

– Et bien tue moi maintenant, sa évitera des années solitude. Elle fut sec et tranchant avant de quitté la salle n'oubliant pas de fermer avec force et fracas la porte, de son pied droit.

Miharu était un peu désemparer, une pointe de colère montait en elle, mais fut très vite remplacer par l'amertume. Elle reprit son activité de nettoyage en prenant le balai pour aider les filles. Elle s'attela à cette tâche avec force et cracha dans chaque coup de balais sa colère et sa tristesse. Cependant, elle fut arrêtée dans son activité. Asuka posa une main sur le pommeau du balai afin d'arrêter ses gestes, elle la regarda avec compassion mais aussi avec sérieux, et elle demanda alors :

– Vous parliez de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Miharu se redressa droite, et regarda le sol. Soupira longuement et regarda de nouveau Asuka dans les yeux.

– Oui.

– C'est de Jin kazama dont vous parler ? Intervint alors Lili, poster à quelque chaise d'elles, et tenant son balai dans la main droite.

– Oui, ré affirma une nouvelle fois Miharu, ça fait quelque temps que tout le monde ici fait comme si de rien n'était, mais tout le monde sait qu'il était dans cette école avant, et ils essaient de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle, elle a juste radicalement changé son comportement. Une pointe de tristesse tomba de son œil, et rendit sa voix aigüe et tendus. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde…et tenté de reprendre une vie normale…

– Humm… Mouai. Fit Asuka. Mais disons que, ce n'est pas simple d'oublier ça. Enfin bref, à cause de lui, si tu savais toute les brimades que je me prenais à cause de mon nom.

– Je sais bien Asuka, les étudiant son parfois stupide. Miharu repris son balai et se remis au travail.

– Dite. Lili, s'attela à ranger les chaises sous leur bureau respective cette fois. Et à Elle, dans tout ça, c'est quoi son rôle ?

Asuka qui était revenu dans les rang pour balayer tous comme Miharu, se releva interloquer.

– Tu parles de Xiaoyu ?

– Oui ? Pourquoi elle a radicalement changé elle plus qu'un autre ? Lili fixait alors Miharu en recherchant une réponse.

– Euh…Et bien, si elle est….

Miharu ne savait pas si tout dire était une bonne idée mais Asuka et Lili était un maintien physiologique énorme pour elle. Elle réfléchit deux secondes puis souffla un grand coup avant de les fixer toutes les deux et de révéler alors :

– Si elle est à la Mishima High school, c'est parce que Jin lui a dit d'y entré.

– Sérieux ? Asuka semblait surprise. Ils se connaissait bien ?

– Mmm, Lili était aussi en plein réflexion. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était la filleule de Heihachi Mishima ?

– Sérieux ? S'estomaqua une nouvelle fois Asuka, la main devant sa bouche. Elle se renfrogna et serra son poing. Elle n'est pas vraiment bavarde elle.

– S'il vous plait…Ne dite rien à propos de cela, elle n'aime pas du tout en parler. Supplia Miharu.

Asuka, la regarda avec un regard plein de compassion. Elle connait Miharu, et elle ne veut pas bousculer Xiaoyu, même si dès fois elle en crèverait d'envie, elle sait qu'il y a certain sujet que Xiaoyu a du mal à aborder. Elle s'enfermerais certainement dans une coquille sombre, et ferais comme s'il elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlerait si elle lui posait des questions. En fait, si Asuka a dû changer d'école, c'est en partis pour savoir qui était ce Jin Kazama qui porte le même nom de famille qu'elle. De plus son père à plusieurs fois eu des réactions disproportionner lorsqu'elle lui avait demander s'il connaissait Jin. Et puis désormais elle sait en aillant regarder certaine photo que Jun kazama la mère de Jin était sa tante. Sa curiosité avait grandi en elle. Savoir qui il était et pourquoi il a radicalement changé, pourquoi il à déclarer la guerre au monde. Et qui était ses amis autrefois. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître. Cependant, si elle désirait comprendre qui il était, elle ne voulait avouer à personne qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, qu'elle cherchait à le connaître. Pour elle, l'excuse c'était « il est peut-être de ma famille mais je m'en fiche je ne le connais pas et ne cherche pas à le connaître ». Son orgueil prenait tout de suite le dessus. Même face à Lili elle se refusait de lui avouer. Jin s'était présenter comme un abominable despote, alors qu'elle voulait la paix, derrière l'écran duquel elle le voyait il propageait le chaos. Cependant, en intégrant l'école, Elle dû faire face à plusieurs rumeurs concernant son nom. Certaine méprise entre elle et Jin. Mais au final pas grand-chose, non, ici le nom de kazama semblait très associer à celui de Ling. Des antécédant peut-être, 0 chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler de kazama elle entendit aussi parler de Xiaoyu. Y avait-il quelque chose. Elle ne le savait pas mais mourrait d'envie de le savoir. Cependant, s'approcher de Xiaoyu était difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans la même classe qu'elle. Incroyable direz- vous, était-ce le destin ? Un bref moment Asuka pensait que si Xiaoyu était tomber dans sa classe ce n'est pas pour rien. Il fallait qu'elle prenne toutes les informations possibles pour comprendre sa relation avec Jin.

Elle s'est cependant et malheureusement tromper, Xiaoyu, elle ne la connaissait pas du tout, mais elle était aussi murée et enfermer qu'un âne qui refuse d'avancer. LA seule personne qui pouvait lui dire quoi que ce soit semblait être son amie Miharu, c'est comme ça qu'elle se lia d'amitié avec elle. Lili, Miharu et elle s'entendait plutôt bien.

Mais après cette petite dispute coriace entre les deux jeune fille, Asuka qui savait également la plus grande angoisse de Miharu, se pu s'empêcher d'être peiner. Il y a un ans, jour pour jour, les deux jeunes filles ayant raté leurs examens devaient recommencer leur année, cependant elles s'étaient promis aussi de continuer la fac avec la licence qui y était proposer en commerce. Elle s'était jurée d'y aller jusqu'au bout, ensemble. Et Xiaoyu le pense encore. Cependant il y a quelque mois maintenant, une école réputer d'Australie avait contacté Miharu ils étaient impression de sa performance lors d'un concours auquel elle a participé. Elle savait que c'était une chance inouïe et rêver. Elle y a murement réfléchi avec ses parents et avait accepter. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier la promesse fait à Xiaoyu.

Le cœur de Xiaoyu, son esprit et tous son être aujourd'hui est un peu brisé. Elle ne sait pas bien si elle fait une sorte de dépression. Mais cela l'inquiet, et ce qui l'inquiet encore plus c'est sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui apprendra la nouvelle. Elle se sentirai abandonné, mal. Plus que mal. Le problème est qu'annoncer cela à Xiaoyu est inévitable, car l'an prochain elle quittera le Japon. Et sans Xiaoyu.

Les deux amies les plus inséparables du lycée vont peut-être mettre fin à leur amitié. Elle le redoute et de ce fait, elle n'arrive tout simplement pas à le lui dire. Asuka et Lili le savent mais ne dirons rien avant qu'elle le lui dise elle-même, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

– Nous ne dirons rien à Xiaoyu, fit Asuka. Mais ça nous aiderait à comprendre si tu nous disais tout. Car malgré tout, il semblerait que pour elle, Jin soit important. Asuka semblait tout de même insisté. Xiaoyu n'est pas là, on a bien 5 minutes pour nous ?

– En fait, ce qui me tracasse, c'est tous ce mystère autour d'elle et Jin quand même ? Coupa Lili, qui était alors en train de revenir vers les deux jeunes filles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Béat et un peu curieuse Miharu croisa ses bras, elle sentait que la discussion allait changer de cap.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est comment une jeune chinoise de 16 ans comme Xiaoyu a pu ensuite gagné le droit de rester au Japon ? Et surtout que maintenant elle se débrouille toute seule…Comment elle fait ?

– Elle a des parents Lili…Soit pas stupide. Rétorqua Asuka.

Miharu ne dit rien elle.

– Vraiment ? Tu le sais comment toi ? Elle envoya sa question à l'attention d'Asuka qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne connaissait pas Xiaoyu mais s'imaginait que le minimum était qu'elle ait des parents, une maison… Mais au fond elle ne savait pas. On ne connait les élèves que lorsqu'il se présente à nous au lycée, on les voit dans leur plus beau jour mais nous ne savons pas ce qui se cache dans les chez-soi de chacun.

– Miharu, commença alors Lili. Tu les as déjà vus toi ?

– Je ne me suis jamais posée la question…Une fois elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient en Chine. Sinon, elle a un grand-père qui vit loin.

– Pourquoi toute ses questions Lili ? Asuka ne semblait pas comprendre la manœuvre de Lili. Et puis toi aussi tu es arrivé ici il n'y a pas longtemps c'est le même cas que pour Xiaoyu.

– Enfin, Asuka, Moi je suis riche. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Toujours aussi prétentieuse Miss De Rochefort ne manquait pas une occasion pour rétablir une certaine hiérarchie, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant tort.

– Et bien c'était la filleule de Heihachi non ? Et lui, était un homme fortuné non ?

– Et ses parents l'auraient laissé aux mains d'une personne aussi vieux et fortuné que Heihachi Mishima, dans le seul but de laisser une jeune fille se battre contre des brutes dans un tournois qui se passe dans un autre pays ?

– Heum..hé bien…

Asuka tout comme Miharu n'avait pas de répartie ni d'argument contre ça.

– Même mon père me l'a interdit, à moi, mais j'y vais en douce car j'en ai la possibilité. Soyons réaliste, la relation de Xiaoyu et Jin à avoir avec celle de Heihachi Mishima aujourd'hui mort. Elle souffla. Asuka, je sais que malgré tout tu tentes à en savoir le maximum sur Jin. Mais voyez bien que Xiaoyu n'est pas du tout disposer à nous dire quoi que ce soit, car elle est triste.

– Oui mais…Commença Miharu.

– Une seconde. La coupa Lili. Inutile de te tracasser davantage. Xiaoyu fait son deuil. Elle a perdu deux être qui lui sont chère et qui s'avère être de parfait enfoiré.

– Hé ! Tiqua Asuka sur cette dernière remarque.

– Quoi Asuka ? Tu veux me dire que tu espères que les despote Mishima soit toujours en Vie.

– Non mais…

– Non mais je rêve moi. Lili était dure mais très réfléchie. Elle s'est trompée sur Jin, elle l'aimait maintenant il faut qu'elle passe à autre chose avant que Miharu ne s'en aille. C'est dingue ça ! On va se pourrir la vie parce que des personnes ont décidé de mourir sans se préoccupé de la répercussion de leur mort sur leur entourage ?

Parfois, l'amitié qui nous entoure, on en a pas conscience tout de suite tellement la tristesse noue accable. On penserait même ne pas en avoir tellement le trou dans le cœur nous ai béhan.

– Lili…

Miharu ressentait ainsi une vague de détermination monté en elle. Lili avait clairement raison. On ne ramènera pas Jin. Et La tristesse de Xiaoyu doit maintenant s'arrêter, pour laisser place au bonheur. Elle réfléchit deux minutes et tout d'un coup demanda en s'inclinant solennellement.

« S'il vous plait ! Même si je ne suis plus là pour Xiaoyu, est-ce que…elle ravala ses mots pensant exagéré, mais continua tout de même. Est-ce que vous pourriez veiller sur elle. Je vous en prie, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour calmer sa tristesse, et je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle n'est vraiment pas débrouillarde ! Elle est maladroite et elle croirait n'importe qui ! Absolument n'importe qui.

– Enfin…commença Asuka, complétement embarrasser. Elle fut stoppée par la main de Lili qui se posa sur son épaule. Sérieuse, elle voulait écouter Miharu.

– Elle est naïve et tellement gentille ! Elle s'arrêterais pour aider la plus grande et dangereuse des brutes, et elle ne ferait pas attention à où elle irait. Elle se mettrait en danger sans même s'en rendre compte. Et elle ne sait même pas correctement utiliser un lave-linge ! Non je vous jure…

Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux était presque humide mais pour Xiaoyu elle tenait le coup. Et reprit de plus belle.

– Non je vous jure, elle serait capable de venir en rose bonbon ou en orange parce qu'elle ne sait toujours pas qu'on mélange pas les couleurs ensemble. Elle serait capable de faire exploser son micro-onde ! Je vous en prie. Je vous en prie. Je vous en prie.

Lili posa sa main en dessous du visage de Miharu toujours incliné, attrapa son menton et lui releva la tête bien haute.

– Marché conclu !

– Hein ?

Asuka sur le côté, soupira et finit par poser son bras sur l'épaule de Emilie.

– Ben écoute, elle ne sait toujours pas arriver à l'heure à l'école ! Mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien !

Miharu, ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes avant que Xiaoyu ne remonte. Mais en réalité, à ce moment précis, aussi discret qu'un ninja, Xiaoyu venait tout juste de remonter, un peu épuiser de descendre et monté les étages elle arriva devant la salle, mais n'y rentra pas tout de suite, elle entendait les filles rires et parler entre elles.

– Merci, les filles. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais lui annoncer ça mais je pense qu'elle ira bien avec vous en soutient. Miharu se sentait mieux après la promesse de Lili.

– Oui bon, tu peux nous dire pour Jin et Xiaoyu du coup ? Emit Asuka.

– Oui, alors je sais que Xiaoyu aimait Jin, lui aussi était Joyeux avant. Et puis tout d'un coup après le tournois auxquelles elle devait participer il a disparu.

– Tu sais quoi, j'en était sure. Fit Asuka frappant le poing dans sa main comme pour crier bingo. Je savais qu'il y avait au moins des sentiments de ce genre !

– Ils ont couché ensemble ? Demanda brusquement Lili

– Hein ? Quoi ? mais ça va pas. Fit alors Miharu. Enfin je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne pense pas. Elle est si, si, si prude.

– Pourquoi une question pareil sérieux. Fit Asuka.

– Je n'en sais rien moi, histoire de savoir à quoi on s'attend. Si elle pourra l'oublier ou non. Et puis de toute façon il le faudra.

Xiaoyu ne savait pas quoi penser de ce petit entrevu. Miharu qui déballait les sentiments de son amie. Et qui tente maintenant de lui faire oublier celui qu'elle aime. Elle serra sa jupe, serra ses dents. Est-ce que de la colère montait en elle. Est-ce qu'elles pensaient toutes que Xiaoyu n'était qu'une gamine ? Qu'elle faisait sa crise d'adolescence, ou qu'elle en faisait trop juste pour Jin. Elle se sentait humiliée. Elle sait bien que Miharu fait cela pour son bien. Mais ses temps-ci elle n'est plus sûre de rien. Elle préféra repartir plutôt que de les affrontés laissant ses affaires d'école qu'elle retrouvera demain de toute façon. Elle courra au box de chaussure pour se changer et mettre ses chaussures de ville. Puis courra à toute vitesse hors de l'école sans prévenir ses amies. Elle avait heureusement toujours sur elle son portable accrocher à ses clefs.

« Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! PUTAIN ! » Arriver devant son studio étudiant, elle ouvrit la porte à une vitesse hallucinante, referma cette dernière avec fracas, balança ses chaussures, et enfin sauta dans son lit enfouir sa tête, elle frappa fort contre son mur également. « Puréeeeee, mais pourquoi merde ! » il à fallu maintenant tout raconter à Asuka et Lili. Miharu ne se rendait pas compte. Xiaoyu a déjà du mal à accepter la mort de Jin, raconter ça à sa cousine. Xiaoyu se sentait honteuse et humilié, c'était peut-être fort comme sentiment. Mais elle était déjà accablée par le chagrin. Elle se recroquevilla en boule, et respira et expira bruyamment comme pour essayer de ce calmée. Elle avait maintenant le nez boucher, et avait du mal à expirer et inspiré, elle jeta un bras plein de colère vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour y fouiller un paquet de mouchoir, elle s'empressa d'en sortir un et de l'utiliser. Elle hurlait intérieurement et ses larmes coulait. Mais à vrai dire, à cet instant elle ne comprenait pas elle-même son désarroi et sa peine. Pleurait-elle parce que tout allait mal dans sa vie ? Parce que son amie a vendu la mèche sur son amour à la cousine de ce dernier ? Parce qu'elle était prise pour une enfant ? Ou parce qu'elle avait honte qu'on dévoile son secret aussi facilement. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Jin, elle sentait son cœur se resserrer. Elle changeait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle aurait aimé, tant aimé ne pas souffrir de la mort de Jin, elle aura aimé ne pas pleurer, être forte. Ne pas être faible. Mais tous étaient au-dessus de ses forces, elle se laisse forcément aller à la tristesse et au désespoir. Oui parce qu'après tout, et malgré elle, elle aimait Jin de tous son cœur.

De tous son cœur.

De tous son être

De tous son âme.

Elle lui aurait volontiers donner pour sauver la sienne. Mais hélas, le présent est ainsi fait.

Enfin calme, elle laissa sa dernière larme couler, ses yeux vide qui regardait maintenant son mur. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour voir le mur de photo remplis d'ancien souvenir, de souvenir qui remontait au bon temps. Du temps où elle était heureuse. Ou tout allait bien dans sa vie.

Jin, panda et elle devant le lycée. Miharu et elle dans leur restaurant fétiche. Elle a ses 16 ans, arriver au Japon en compagnie d'Heihachi. Elle et son grand père. Un tas de photos unique auquel elle tient espacer sur le mur en face de son lit.

 _Alors qu'elle voyait à peine les côtes du Japon, la jeune Xiaoyu, âgée alors de seize ans. Venais pour la première fois de voir une nouvelle terre. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi extravagant dans sa vie._

 _Alors que les côtes se rapproches à vus d'œil, Xiaoyu tourna son regard vers le patriarche Mishima. Elle se sentit en sécurité, à l'aise et confiante. Elle a également hâte de prouver à Heihachi sa volonté, et force de combativité lors du troisième tournoi de tekken. Lorsqu'elle descendit du bateau, l'air était frais et humide, elle le respira profondément, fermant les yeux. Voici le Japon._

 _Heihachi posa sa main sur son épaule, et d'un brillant sourire lui proposa d'avancer jusqu'à une voiture qui l'a conduit ensuite dans son nouveau chez elle. A daté de ce jour, il était hors de question de décevoir Heihachi. Elle allait combattre et donner le meilleur d'elle-même._

 _Elle se remit sur le dos, et regarda maintenant le plafond de sa petite chambre. Réfléchissant d'autant plus à ses souvenirs._

 _Alors qu'elle s'entrainait durement dans le dojo. Heihachi qui l'observait de loin semblait satisfait de son potentiel, alla à sa rencontre et lui para une de ses attaques._

 _« dis-moi, tu ne comptes pas mettre plus de puissance dans tes coups, combien même tu le peux, tu ne le fais pas. Pourquoi ? »_

 _La petite fille le regarda de ses grands yeux noisette ? Elle se remit en position face à Heihachi cette fois._

 _\- Si un adversaire plus fort que moi un jour se pointe, je compte le surpasser. Et pour ça je dois être la plus rapide. Avec mon petit gabarit, je peux propulser les gens hors du terrain si j'arrive à les prendre de surprise._

 _\- Je vois, pris de court un adversaire, même le plus coriace, n'a plus qu'à tanguer et tomber face à ta vitesse. Je comprends pourquoi on t'avait appelé le Phoenix dansant. L'honorable dirigeant de la zaibatsu émit un très lourd rire de contentement. Les bras sur sa taille. Décidément même une petite fille tel que Xiaoyu le surprenait, et de plus, ce qu'elle disait portait en sois son lot de vérité._

 _Surprendre son adversaire peu importe la force qu'il à, si tu es rapide il tanguera, et tombera._

 _Ce souvenir lui était précieux, car dans la soirée, Heihachi lui avait ensuite offert un magnifique Panda. Il se souciait de sa sécurité, et de le savoir cela lui procurait une immense joie. Elle l'avait ensuite appelé grand père._

 _Dans les jours qui suivirent cet entrainement, un garçon venait d'arriver au Dojo, subitement. Et il était le petit fils d'Heihachi. Elle n'était plus seule. A cette nouvelle, elle se sentait intimidé, presque déçu. Puis elle apprit qu'il allait participer au tournois. Elle se mit en tête qu'il fallait le vaincre. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais avait entendus parler de lui. Jusqu'à ce que Heihachi lui fasse enfin rencontré Jin. (Le petit fils) Au premier abord, elle eut peur de se laisser bêtement intimidé parce qu'il était un garçon. Parfois lorsqu'Heihachi était absent, c'est avec lui qu'elle s'entraînait. Et elle détestait cela. Il était prétentieux, fermé comme une coquille vide. Et n'avais qu'un mot à la bouche gagné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui rabattre le caquet._

 _Il ne lui posait jamais aucune question, il était toujours à contempler le ciel en quête de réponse. Comme si soudainement Dieu allait apparaitre devant lui et résoudre tous ses soucis. Il semblait triste et seul. Il était peut-être le petit fils d'Heihachi mais elle sentait parfaitement que leur relation n'était pas vraiment claire. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver d'avantage, c'est que Jin ne la prenait pas du tout au sérieux, il pensait que c'était une corvée peut-être ?_

 _Un jour Heihachi n'était encore pas là. Xiaoyu, aussi se posait beaucoup de question à l'époque, elle était jeune et en quête d'identité._

 _Lorsqu'on ouvre les portes du Dojo, se dresse à 20 mètre devant soi, une immense statue représentant un Bouddha. Imposante et fière, elle filait parfois la pétoche à la jeune chinoise. Au fur et à Mesure de ses entraînements, elle finit par apprécier la sagesse qu'apportait la présence de la statue. Heihachi lui avait mainte fois conté des Histoire à son sujet. Aujourd'hui, elle s'assit devant regardant la statue comme si maintenant c'est elle qui attendait un signe. Elle portait de fin chausson noir, une tenue chinoise traditionnel orangé avec un soupçon de rose saumon, Un ruban bleu turquoise autour de sa taille et un simple T-shirt blanc envelopper par un gilet fermé au motif du Ying et du Yang, ce gilet avait un col qui montait sur son coup. Elle était là, silencieuse attendant une réaction peut-être ? Malheureusement comme une évidence, rien ne vint, ses questions à elles n'aurons pas de réponse aujourd'hui. On peut se demander qu'elles question pourrait donc bien torturée la jeune chinoise, mais là encore c'est une autre histoire. Cependant elle aussi dans sa quête d'identité voulait savoir, qui étaient ses parents. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle jamais connues. Son grand-père maintenant très vieux ne disait pas grand-chose à la jeune fille. Quitté le pays comme pour réaliser un voyage initiatique semblait reposer la jeune fille de ses quelques questions qui la hante. Qui est-elle dans ce monde ?_

 _Et puis, cela fait une semaine que Heihachi l'incite à aller à l'école. Elle parle mieux la langue, et comprend mieux le vieux Heihachi, cependant ses quelque difficulté à comprendre parfois le japonais poserais problème dans le futur. Heureusement tout comme son père Jimpachi, en homme d'affaire, Heihachi a appris à comprendre et parler un peu le chinois (si ce n'est à cause des nombreuses visites de son père pour Wang Jinrei). Mais Xiaoyu appréhende de se retrouver avec d'autre jeune fille et garçon qu'elle, jusqu'ici elle n'en à jamais côtoyer vraiment. Elle appréhende également de leur parler d'être avec eux pendant toute une journée._

 _– Que va-t-il se passer si j'y vais… Xiaoyu assise sur ses genoux, elle fixa pensive et inquiète le majestueux bouddha du dojo._

 _– Tu devrais y allez. Fit une voix derrière elle._

 _Brusquement elle se retourna, l'une des rares fois que le garçon daignait lui parler, voire parler tout court. Jin Kazama ne disait pas grand-chose à son égard. Elle croisa son regard perçant, triste et confus._

 _– De quoi me parles-tu ? Fit-elle plus posément, se détournant de son regard. Le jeune appuya son dos contres l'un des piliers de l'entré, et soupira, non pas de mécontentement, ni de joie. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait dans sa tête. Mais cette fois-ci il semblait plus doux et gentille avec Xiaoyu._

 _– De toi, qui devrais allez à l'école._

 _La jeune fille fixa le bouddha sans réellement le regarder, et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre en réalité. Alors que son japonais n'était pas très sûr, elle avait pourtant très bien compris où Jin voulais en venir._

 _–Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi, de ce que je devrais faire ou non ?_

 _– Mm, rien. Mais tu ne dis jamais rien, je pensais que tu ne parlais pas du tout la langue, et qu'y aller t'aiderais._

 _– Moi je ne parle pas ? C'est plutôt toi qui ne décroche pas un mot._

 _Elle s'était retournée brusquement, comme offusquer de la remarque de Jin, il était un peu surpris de sa réaction._

 _– Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarra…_

 _– Dans l'embarra ?_

 _– Oui enfin quand tu es.._

 _– J'ai compris ! Je veux dire. Elle marqua une pause, sentant qu'elle allait bientôt perdre son joli japonais si elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Cependant apprendre qu'en fait ce silence lattant entre les deux étaient dû à un bien ambiguë quiproquo. Et que cela avait duré 3 mois. « Ce que je veux dire…enfin, tu retiens tes coups, tu es froid. »_

 _Elle ne savait pas comment décrire la suite, mais elle sut en voyant le regard de Jin qu'il avait compris l'essentiel. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elles._

 _– Comment dire…je retiens mes coups. Mais…Malgré lui ses joues prirent une timide teinte rosé. C'est la première fois que Xiaoyu lui voyait exprimer quelque chose. Enfin je ne veux pas frapper une fille, finit-il par dire très maladroitement._

 _Cependant ce n'est pas correctement que la jeune chinoise pris la remarque. Elle allait participer à un tournois d'art martial mixte, et il se retenais face à une fille. Sous un autre angle cela aurait été mignon, et ça l'est. Mais Xiaoyu se senti malgré tous vexé et sous-estimé._

 _– Tu ne me vois même pas comme un adversaire… Elle aurait voulu luis balancer sa sandale. Et ça teinte rougeâtre visible sur son front énervé, faisait comprendre au jeune homme qu'il avait été maladroit._

 _– Non, ce que je veux dire, je ne veux pas te faire de mal !_

 _– Cependant, Xiaoyu se calma, et pris de court Jin, elle se mit en position de combat et lança comme un défi au jeune Kazama._

 _– Tu sais quoi, bat toi ou non si tu veux, moi je vais gagner, ce n'est pas pourtant ce que tu cherches ?_

 _Sans plus attendre elle fonça sur Jin aussi rapide que l'éclaire, pris appui sur sa jambe gauche et balança la droite pour exécuté un saut périlleux et se retrouver dos à Jin. Un moment propice où elle lui assena un de ses célèbres coup de pied arrière. Jin fut pris de court et ne s'attendais pas à cela, il fut projeté devant lui et finit sur le genou. Il se retournas pour regarder le jeune disciple de Heihachi, en position du Phoenix, le regard droit et sérieux._

 _Et maintenant ce fut à Jin de se sentir vexé, il prit sa menace au sérieux, et commençait à être agacé de son soudain revirement de comportement. Il prit alors position à son tour. Le karaté style Mishima contre le Hakke-Sho et le Hika-Ken._

 _Un silence se posa lourdement entre les deux, immobile attendant une réaction de l'autre avant de commencer, puis soudain Xiaoyu s'élança la première._

 _Jamais elle n'oublierait ce jour, où elle s'est battue avec le garçon qu'elle détestait, pour avoir été le petit fils de Heihachi et l'avoir sous-estimé. Aucun des deux n'avais pu terminer le combat, un combat qui fut acharnée, rapide et puissant. Les deux étaient de très redoutable combattant. Heihachi était revenu au milieu du combat entre les deux. Il les observait de loin, un sourire s'esquissait sur ce dernier. Et il décida qu'aujourd'hui ils se battraient tous les deux. Il semblait satisfait du résultat que Xiaoyu et Jin avait fournis lors de cet entrainement, plus que les autres, et ce fut un sentiment partagé par les deux jeunes gens qui ne savait pas alors qu'ils étaient donc observés par le patriarche Mishima._

 _A la fin de ce combat, les deux essoufflé, s'était allonger sur le Dojo, faisant le compte rendu mental de leur enchainement aujourd'hui. Jin fixait le plafond, tout comme Xiaoyu, aucun des deux n'avaient maintenant suffisamment de force pour se relevé. Xiaoyu était si rapide qu'elle était partout à la fois, comme un ouistiti qu'on ne pouvait pas tenir, Jin devais travailler son endurance, trouver une faille dans le style de la jeune fille qui change souvent fut éprouvant. Mais il fut confronté à ce qu'il pourrait trouver lors du tournois. Pour Xiaoyu aussi. Jin était fort, il avait une frappe très puissante, et il était réellement redoutable._

 _– Excuse-moi. Décida finalement de dire Jin, alors qu'il essouffla un soupire de fatigue. IL voyait bien à quel point il avait insulté Xiaoyu. Et commençait à se dire que cette jeune fille était incroyable._

 _– De quoi ? Xiaoyu ne compris pas de suite._

 _– De t'avoir mal jugé, Jin se releva et la regarda._

 _Elle se redressa de même mais resta assise sur le sol._

 _– Ho…ça. Désoler de t'avoir attaqué. D'habitudes on combat dans les règles, je me suis laisser guidé par la colère._

 _– Ce n'est rien, ce fut un entrainement vraiment incroyable…Mais dit moi, qui t'as appris ses techniques ? Cet art martial ?_

 _– Maitre Wang, mon grand-père._

 _– Tu a donc un grand père…_

 _– Toi aussi…_

 _Elle se releva maintenant, un peu chancelante. Et le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses yeux si perçants._

 _Jin s'inclina et la remercia pour aujourd'hui, il quitta le Dojo, mais avant, il se retourna et lui dit_

 _– Tu devrais aller à l'école finalement._

 _– Pourquoi ça ?_

 _Il regarda sur le côté, le ciel. Il avait l'air maintenant décontracté, plus serein et avec un petit sourire que Xiaoyu ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant._

 _– Parce que moi j'y suis._

 _Elle le regarda parti, fixa son dos. Béa comme si elle voyait son actrice préférée, passer en coup de vent._

 _Trois jours plus tard, elle se décida à aller à l'école « la High school Mishima » c'était la première fois. Et elle s'était fait une amie dedans, Miharu. Avec qui elle s'entendais bien. Ce jour-là, le jour de sa rentré scolaire, elle aperçut Jin sur le toit du lycée, il regardait encore le ciel. Et elle se prit au jeu, elle regarda le ciel. Il était beau, chaud, et flamboyant._

Alors qu'elle se remémorait se souvenir, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et dure, les larmes qui collait sur sa joue avait séché, la lumière était allumée, la TV aussi, elle faisait du bruit. Mais rien, pas même les cinq messages qu'elle reçus ne la réveilla de ce doux rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

Gentille et bienveillant je risque de me répéter mais ils décrivent le Jin d'autrefois et la Xiaoyu d'aujourd'hui, et tous ceux qui s'aime les uns et les autres. On n'attend rien en retour quand on aime, c'est ça l'amour.

Un chapitre qui risque d'être long mais je veux poser toutes les bases que je veux et parler le plus longtemps possible des souvenirs que Xiaoyu garde en elle. Et ce bien avant de passer à la partie intéressante. Prenez votre pied et délecter vous des passages de Xiaoyu qui rêvasse de Jin et de ses amis.

Alors je ne me concentre pas que sur Xiaoyu, dans un premier temps je veux qu'on voit son contexte, comment pense ses amis, et avec les différent épisode qui la lie à Jin.

Je sais qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de gens qui écrivent sur Tekken en Français mais si jamais une âme se propose de relire mes fictions pour corriger ses désagréable fautes que je ne voie pas autant sur l'Orthographe que sur la grammaire et parfois certaine construction de phrase. Merci d'avance.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : remonter la pente, surmonter la pente**_

Les rayons du soleil qui passait à travers sa chambre finirent par la réveiller. Les yeux fermer comme des cailloux, la têtes lourde comme si elle avait attrapé une sale migraine. C'est généralement ce qui se passe lorsqu'on pleure toute les larmes de son corps avant de dormir. Elle se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, et remarqua enfin son téléphone sur la table « 9 :22 » elle était en retard, elle n'avait pas entendu son réveille. Elle vit aussi les messages envoyer par ses amis la veille.

« Xiaoyu tu es où, on a fini le rangement on te cherche ? »

« Tu as laissé ton sac… »

« On t'attends dans le hall d'entrée, on à ton sac »

« Il est vraiment tard les filles et moi on à décider de rentré, j'ai pris ton sac avec moi, je te le rendrais demain. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Et des nouveaux qui venais s'ajouter, qui datait de ce matin même.

« Tu es où ? Tu es bien rentrée hier ? »

« Je m'inquiétait Xiaoyu, tu me fais la gueule pour hier c'est ça ? »

Xiaoyu, fut un petit peu largué, elle se remémora vite fait ce qui s'est passé hier lors du rangement, sa petite dispute avec Miharu qui tentait de lui décocher un sourire, et ensuite son entrevu secret avec Asuka et Lili. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir éternellement, mais à l'occasion elle irait lui demander pourquoi elle à déballer son plus grand secret comme ça. Pour l'heure elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ses affaires, mais pris tout de même le temps de croiser la case du jour dans son calendrier à l'effigie de « Lucky Chloé » – Elle est fan de cette jeune fille, de ses dance et de sa musique. Et ensuite elle quitta son studio. A la moitié du chemin, elle s'arrêta brusquement elle se sentit essouffler, courir comme une dingue ne suffisait pas, elle avait raté son tramway il y a longtemps. Elle s'assit contre un muret qui délimitait un petit parc. Elle se redressa, et pensa que depuis la fin du tournois elle avait définitivement abandonner l'entrainement, elle avait été si inutile que même si des prochains tournois arrivait, elle savait qu'elle n'en serait pas capable. Ce qui la démotivait c'était surtout le fait qu'elle n'a plus jamais recroiser Jin lors de ces maudit tournois, et même pour le 6ème tournois en date. Elle se sentait si inutile et faible. Elle décida de terminer la route à pied en marchant tranquillement, elle avait déjà raté une heure de cours, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas cours sur la deuxième heure. Alors elle allait prendre son temps, elle envoya tout de même un message pour rassuré Miharu. Elle la connaissait bien, elle savait qu'elle s'inquiétait comme une dingue à l'heure qu'il est. Elle leva ensuite le nez vers le ciel bleu azure pour un mois d'Avril, un soleil qui tape plus tôt que prévus. Mais elle profita de cette marche pour profiter de l'extérieur. Elle fut cependant interpellée par l'arrivée d'un message sur son téléphone, Miharu sans doute. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda le numéro anonyme « Tekken 7 »

En cours, alors que leur professeur qui parlais anglais blablatait des phrases dont Miharu s'en moquait bien – elle n'avait pas l'humeur à se concentrer sur ses cours. Elle s'inquiétait pour Xiaoyu, et sur le comment elle allait annoncer la nouvelle à cette dernière.

Asuka au fond de la salle observait alors Miharu. Il est vrai que son premier but en venant dans cette école était d'en apprendre plus sur le tyran Jin, de tenter de le comprendre, après tout il était un possible membre de la famille et c'est bien pour ça qu'Asuka s'y intéressant sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Mais utiliser des personnes comme ça juste pour soutiré des informations ne motivait pas Asuka. Elle était un peu brute de pomme, avait un caractère de cochon, elle le savait. Mais ce qu'elle savait aussi sur elle, c'est qu'elle était gentille et bienveillante dans le fond. Elle ne voulait pas semer le chaos comme son cousin. Et voire Miharu prise entre deux choix, mal de sa situation vis-à-vis de Xiaoyu, lui donnais un réel pincement au cœur. Elle repensa à la promesse qu'elle et Lili lui ont fait. Et elle allait le tenir. Seulement le problème dans tout ça, c'est Xiaoyu, qui, elle n'est pas très coopérative. Elle ne savait pas comment l'approcher, comment être son amie en fait. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'avoir la main forcée, mais si c'était vrai que Xiaoyu était amoureuse de Jin, elle devait souffrir autant que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Cette situation devenait vraiment stressante, un vrai casse-tête chinois. Elle tentait également de trouver une solution pour la pauvre Miharu mais elle aussi faisait choux-blanc. Si seulement Jin n'avait pas fait tout ça, ou si elle savait pourquoi il avait ça. Elle soupira, La sonnerie retenti, visiblement ils étaient libres pour une heure, à cause d'une absence prévue de leur professeur. Pause qui tombait à pic puisqu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'écouter sans vraiment écouter. Elle avait l'impression d'être un légume mou. En plus l'anglais n'est pas son fort. Mais malgré tout, durant cette heure d'absence, les élèves devaient tout de même fournir un travail. Au moins il était en autonomie.

C'est durant cette heure que Xiaoyu arriva, en retard certes, mais au moins elle est venue. Pas comme une certaine Emilie Qui avait décider qu'aujourd'hui serait l'école buissonnière. Elle avait l'air un peu pâlotte, elle avait sans doute dû courir se dit Asuka. Mais aujourd'hui il est temps de faire le premier pas envers Xiaoyu. S'il y avait une personne sur terre qui connaissait le mieux Jin c'est elle, et elle souffre certainement à cause de lui. Si elle peut faire quoi que ce soit pour apaiser sa souffrance elle le ferait. Pour Xiaoyu, Miharu et un peu pour la fin du 6ème tournoi, les anciens participant mène une vie assez mouvementer. En tout cas, c'est comme cela que s'est dérouler celle de Hworang. Après le tournois, il eut de gros souci pour retourner en Corée, il à manquer son avion car il fut poursuivi par des mafieux qui en avait après Steve fox. Sa rencontre avec ce dernier fut aussi enjouée que celle avec kazama. Des coups poing et coup de pied partir et une poigner de main suivit. Puis vint s'ajouter Paul Phoenix en quête d'adversaire pour s'entraîner d'avantage – Il avait effectivement perdu le tournois, mais de peu, il est allé jusqu'en final. Et alors qu'ils faisaient du bruit dans le port. Les assaillant toujours activement à la recherche de Steve pour se venger de son match qu'ils voulaient truquée en Angleterre, décidèrent d'intervenir et de les tués tous les trois.

Ne sachant ce qu'il se passe, ils se retrouvait à fuir sur des motos volées. Arrêter ensuite par Lei Wulong ils finirent leur journée en détention pour vol. Au côté de Ganryu qui lui fut arrêter pour voyeurisme, encore. Et alors qu'il voyait son avion partir pour la Corée il déplaçait son regard vers les étoiles, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais assez d'argent pour retrouver une somme pour un billet d'avions. Il n'avait pas grands choses au Japon. Steve se demandait s'il serait toute sa vie en cavale. Et Paul hésitait à demander à Lei un combat pour savoir s'il pouvait sortir de prison s'il réussissait à le vaincre. Mais en sympathique policier que fut Lei, il invita ses anciens adversaires à manger chinois dans un restaurant de Tokyo, après leur 24h de détention. Et également pour comprendre comment un Coréen, un américain et un anglais ont fini arrêter pour vol, ensemble. Il s'intéressa donc à l'histoire de Steve en Détail, lui qui par le passé lui a valu de redoré sa position au sein de la police hongkongaise. Il promit à Steve de retrouver exactement qui lui en veut, c'est ainsi que le sujet se déplaça sur le précédent assassin engagé pour le tué, Nina Williams. Depuis peu, après avoir infiltré un ancien laboratoire de la Zaibatsu il avait vu que son nom revenait souvent, et il sait également qu'il n'est qu'une expérience in-vitro. Il se demande s'ils veulent se débarrasser de lui maintenant. Lei s'intéressa donc à son histoire. Quant à Hworang il eut du mal à expliquer sa situation qui allait devenir illégale sous peu. Jusqu'à ce que Paul Phoenix parle De Baek Doo San. Porté disparu depuis la fin du tournois. Hworang le sait et il pensait qu'il était déjà retourné en Corée. Cependant un appel de sa femme avait confirmé que non. Inquiet il décida seul de rester au Japon soupçonnant la Mishima zaibatsu derrière tout ça, et aussi, c'est ici au Japon qu'il à disparue, c'est là qu'il le retrouverait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Lei, lui qui est maintenant un policier renommer. Et par la force du Destin, ces trois-là se lièrent d'amitié.

Au grand Hôpital de Tokyo, du haut du 6ème étage dans une chambre, se trouvait Marshall Law et sa femme ainsi que leur fils Forest, endormis sur le seul lit qui était dans cette petite chambre. Marshall avait gardé sa tenue de travaille un long pantalon de Cotton blanc aux bords bleu, avec la chemise assortit un peu salit – sans doute à cause des plats qu'il prépare dans son restaurant, chemise dont le col remontait sur son coup, et ses manches étaient retroussées. Il tient un restaurant, ce n'est pas un cinq étoiles mais il est bien entretenu et assez côtoyer par les clients. Après tout, ce qu'il désirait c'était réunir la somme nécessaire pour commencer les soins de son fils. Il le regarde tendrement, couché et endormis sur ce lit d'Hôpital, il repense à son fils plus jeune, tandis que sa femme changeait pour la énième fois le bouquet de fleur qui était posé sur la table de chevet à chaque fois qu'elle à l'occasion de passer le voir elle lui change son bouquet de fleur : cette fois-ci ce fut un mélange de Pétunia, d'Aubépine et d'œillet rose. Laura, cette douce mère s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son fils depuis ce malheureux accident. Marshall était loin de son fils lorsque cela arriva, il pensait que c'était sa faute, s'en voulait. Aurai voulu être là, Il avait interdit à Forest de retourner au tournois depuis le king of Iron first 3. Mais lui après son premier échec dans la restauration continua inlassablement les tournois qui se sont enchaîner. Si bien que son fils n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Un jour que son amis Paul rentra au bercail en Amérique il alla visiter Forest – Tous les deux savent que Forest aime bien prendre des cours d'art martiaux avec Paul Phoenix, c'était son idole, plus que son père. A cette époque Marshall était rester au Japon essayant de voir s'il arrivait à percer dans la restauration, Forest adorait son père et son amie Paul, il fut déçu de voir que son père, lui, n'était pas au côté de Paul. Marshall avait participé au tournois et n'était pas revenu. Alors sous le coup de la colère, très certainement déçu de son père il s'était emparé doucement de la moto de Paul, pendant que ce dernier causait avec Laura – Lui apportant les cadeaux que Marshall aurait voulu lui offrir en main propre. Forest fonça à grande vitesse sur les routes Américaine, il voyait passé parfois des panneaux, mais à son jeune âge, il n'avait aucune idée de leur signification, il était libre comme l'air. Et la Touran noir qui arrivait à l'intersection d'où le chemin de Forest menait, était aussi libre. Libre de se sentir coupable ou libre de prendre la fuite. Ce jour-là Forest avait fermé les yeux pour de longs jours. Ne sachant s'il allait les rouvrir. Ce fût une jeune lycéenne du coin qui avait tout vu et s'empressa d'appeler l'ambulance.

Un jour plus tôt avant l'accident, Marshall avait appelé Paul. Lui avait parler de son fils et l'espoir et la joie qu'il lui donnait à chaque fois que sa femme envoyait des photos de ses prouesses en combat. Il pensait peut-être rentrer au final. C'est malheureusement l'annonce de son accident et son hospitalisation qui en fut la cause. Le jour où sa femme, Laura, s'était rendue à l'hôpital pour le voir elle était effondrée, en larmes, imaginant le pire. Et Paul était malgré lui témoin de tout ça. Alors que le 5ème tournois avait été annoncé, Marshall se précipita dedans. Paul l'y rejoignit afin de l'y aider de son mieux. Malgré qu'aucun des deux n'eut réussi, il gardait espoir. Car il avait trouvé un médecin au Japon, capable de soigner sa blessure, une « commotion cérébrale sévère » et un nerf endommagé, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose il risquait de ne plus être le même voir de mourir. L'opération ne pouvait pas avoir lieux tout de suite, ils devaient attendre que le corps étranger qui endommageait le nerf se détache de sa nuque, c'était une visse, de petite taille qui s'est intégré dans son corps. Pour le moment le médecin semblait favorable, les différents scanner passer montrait que le chirurgien qui pouvait l'opéré avait une chance de le sauver et de réussir l'opération sans encombre.

C'est ainsi que sa femme et lui avait décider d'emménager au Japon pour un temps, ils ont donc loué un petit appartement pas trop cher, à l'extérieur de Tokyo. Et malgré que l'argent ne soit pas totalement réuni, ils en avaient un peu plus de la moitié. Il avait fait un emprunt à la banque en Amérique afin de les payer, l'opération aurait été prévus pour l'été. D'ici là Marshall travail, et espère le meilleur. C'est également pourquoi, Paul Phoenix reste dans le coin au japon, espérant voir le jeune homme sur patte d'ici l'été et peut-être enfin lui faire plaisir en lui apprenant lui-même le code de la route. Avant de repartir en Amérique, l'attente risque d'être longue pour eux. D'autant plus que la guerre annoncer par Jin six mois auparavant ne présageait rien de bon, et bien que sa femme avait catégoriquement refuser que Marshall participe une fois encore au tournois, malgré tout il y ai allé avec Paul. Sans succès certes. Mais il ne cesserait pas d'essayer de gagner de l'argent tans que son fils ne lui aura pas fait un dernier câlin.

oooooooooooooo

Aujourd'hui, Lili n'était pas en cour, elle préférait rester seule, elle avait prétexté un mal de ventre. Elle restait dans un luxueuse appartement près de Osaka. Elle réussit à faire croire à Sebastian qu'il lui fallait quelque course importante mais qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas sortir. Il n'était donc pas présent. En réalité, elle attendus quelque instant dès son départ pour se changer et sortir. Dès fois, elle aurait eu envie de crier plein paumons toute sa colère contre cette guerre. Elle laissa comme à son habitude ses cheveux long tomber le derrière son dos. Sa frange parfaitement coupée juste au-dessus de ses sourcilles. Ses yeux légèrement teintés de rose. Elle s'habilla d'une robe blanche à dentelle, une robe qui lui tomba sur les genoux, ses épaules et ses bras furent à découvert. Elle prit des escarpins blanc et rouge. Son coup était libre alors elle décida d'y mettre un ruban rouge joliment fait en nœud papillons, duquel pendait un vieux médaillon vert émeraude. Ensuite elle se regarda dans la glace, pris un gilet en dentelle rouge sourit puis effaça aussi vite que possible son sourire. Elle prit un sac dans lequel elle y plongea quelque papier officiel provenant de son père, d'autre était de simple court en japonais, et d'autre encore parlais de l'entreprise Rochefort. La guerre n'arrangeait pas tout le monde, elle faisait des ravages. Mais dans le cœur de Lili c'est autre chose qui fait des ravages. Sa relation avec son père est devenue compliquer depuis qu'elle à quitter la France. Elle se cherche toujours un peu, mais surtout elle recherche un endroit en ce monde où elle se sentirais mieux. Mais alors qu'elle referma son appartement, elle inspira profondément. Fit trois pas vers l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, et appuya sur le bouton « 1 ». Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace de l'ascenseur cette fois. Elle se mit à sourire.

« Peut-être que père ne voudrais pas me voir triste…Non. Il faut que je trouve un cadeau alors. » « Partir du Japon ce n'est pas facile …il doit forcément souffrir oui mais, moi aussi j'ai fait un choix » elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour essayer de ne pas pleurer, une fois que l'ascenseur lui indiquait qu'elle était arrivée, elle quitta l'immeuble et se rendit en ville.

Même après le 6ème tournois, la guerre n'avait pourtant pas pris fin avec l'annonce de la mort de Jin Kazama. La g-corporation continuait elle aussi sa bataille, contre qui ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. Et au beau milieu de ce champs de bataille la vie de chacun des anciens participant frétille et vient rentrer en collision avec d'autre combattant.

Des rumeurs, concernant l'actuel dirigeant de la Zaibatsu circule déjà. Certain pense qu'il n'y a personne. D'autre émette l'hypothèse qu'un groupe de rebelle à réussit à renverser la Zaibatsu et tente de calmer la guerre. D'autre encore vont jusqu'à penser que la mort de Jin Kazama n'est pas vrai, ou qu'un autre dirigeant de la MFE est toujours présent dans les bureaux mais ne se montre pas. Peu importe le nombre de ragot qui monte autour de la mystérieuse tour zaibatsu tenu en main par une tierce personne qui fait vivre la compagnie malgré la mort de leur dirigeant. Et voilà pourquoi des messages se propage parmi les réseaux sociaux qu'un septième tournois va tout de même avoir lieux. Un message revient sans cesse depuis maintenant deux semaine : Tekken sept. Envoyer en boucle par des personnes qui tente de faire vivre l'événement pour rigoler. Faire peur…Avoir une rumeur intéressante…Espéré la fin de la guerre.

Il y a plusieurs réactions face à cela. Ceux qui trouve cela amusant car il pense impossible l'arrivée d'un autre tournois. Ceux qui s'en fiche royalement. Ceux qui par idiotie renvoi le message à d'autre personne. Ceux qui en prenne réellement peur. Et d'autre qui n'attende que ça. Dans le lot, on retrouve Xiaoyu, un peu plus tôt dans la journée qui s'était arrêter net face au message, elle n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir son téléphone. Qu'elle se sente bête maintenant, Miharu n'ose pas envoyer de message pendant un cour. Un message qui ne vient pas de ses amis est forcément un message malhonnête et vicieux. Ou alors une tierce publicité pour faire craquer le cœur de la jeune fille à l'approche des soldes d'été. Elle resta figée devant son portable un court instant. Seule au milieu du trottoir alors que la foule continuait son chemin, comme si le monde autour d'elle ne la voyait pas. Les gens n'avaient plus aucune importance, rien d'autre. Car maintenant elle envisageait réellement la possibilité d'un nouveau tournois, ce qui l'effraya. Elle se revoyait tentant désespérément de rencontré Jin, s'inscrivant et affrontant une majorité de personne qui au premier abord la sous-estimait. Elle se repassait en boucle sa défaite au dernier tournois, face à Armor King « Ne reste pas la fillette, je ne veux pas te faire du mal » elle avait réussi huit combats, elle était presque arrivée en final et pourtant, comme à chaque fois on la sous-estimait, et pire, comme à chaque fois elle ne tombe pas sur Jin. C'est comme si venir au tournois était une perte de temps et lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était incomprise, sous-valorisé. Et par-dessus tout, inutile à sauver Jin, ni même l'approcher. Que lui est-il arrivé lui ? Il n'a quand même pas perdu face à son père ? Il ne se serait pas laisser mourir après tout ça.

Alors que ses plusieurs questions se balançait dans son esprit, l'hostilité des vrombissements et des klaxons la ramena subitement à la réalité. Un jeune homme, sans vouloir le faire expert la bouscula légèrement. Il ne regardait pas la route, trop fixée sur son téléphone à taper un message. Il s'excusa brièvement et continua sa route. Il portait l'uniforme d'une école rival à la sienne. Cela lui rappela qu'elle devait se remettre en route. Mais quoi pensée de ce message au final ? Xiaoyu ne cessait de faire émerger question sur question. « Peut-être que…Je me fais des idées, ça à juste l'air d'amuser la galerie. Il n'y aura pas de 7ème tournois, Heihachi…Jin…Sont tous les deux morts maintenant. » elle repensa également à Miharu sur le chemin, elle avoua qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'efforts pour être gentille ou joyeuse avec elle depuis l'annonce atroce de la mort de jin. Elle essayera de paraître un peu plus heureuse aujourd'hui. Elle se mit ensuite à courir comme une dingue pour éviter de raté plus d'heure de cours. Le surveillant du lycée ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il lui ferait forcément une salle remarque comme elle à l'habitude d'entendre et comme elle les détestes. Chaque fois qu'il en sort une c'est pour lui baisser le moral : une fillette encore en retard ! – Mais ferme-là bons sang– tu t'es perdu en chemin après 3 ans ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu magouille encore, une jeune fille ne devrait pas trainer en dehors du lycée – Et tes fesses, tu peux t'en occuper non ? accorder au regard méfiant et négligeant de celui que tout le monde appelle l'e vampire, car il est blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et n'aime pas sortir dehors. Il est toujours couvert de la tête au pied, été ou hivers. IL donne parfois mal au cœur à voir. ON croirait que c'est un ancien catholique très pudique qui à des remarques dignes des plus grand beauf du territoire Français du 18ème siècle. Un homme doit être droit, solide et intelligent, une fille courtoise, polie et gracieuse et blablabla… Penser à cet homme sortait Xiaoyu de ses gong et éventuellement de sa peur concernant le message, elle ne pensait plus qu'au moyen de ne pas le croiser et rentré en douce s'en que personne ne la voit. Et aussi comment renouer avec Miharu.

Courir la sortait de ses mauvaises pensées pendant un moment. Elle enjambait à vive allure les obstacles qui se dressait subitement devant elle : banc, vieille femme, groupe de personne, poubelle, et voiture. Pourtant elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Lili, dans une superbe robe, se diriger tranquillement vers un salon de thé. Comme si aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas court…Mais bon Lili, elle se permet beaucoup de chose. Xiaoyu ne savait pas si elle voulait aller lui parler ou non. Elle se souvient ensuite de sa question très intime lorsqu'elle épiait les filles hier « Ils ont déjà coucher ensemble ? » Elle fixa le sol un instant, seulement 10 minute la séparait de son école. Elle décida de la suivre discrètement, Elle s'arrêta pile devant le salon de thé et regardait Lili prendre place autour d'une table vide pour quatre personnes. Sébastienne ne semblait pas être là, elle veut ensuite un homme qui l'interpella par son accoutrement vraiment différent des autres clients dans le salon. Il était assez typique ce salon, on dégustait toute sorte de Thé avec des biscuits, l'ambiance semblait zen et apaisante à l'intérieur, des bambous, des azalées japonaises, du lys et des jonquilles de partout sur les petits paravents qui délimitait les tables. Il y avait un peu de monde mais sans plus, nous étions Vendredi après tous. L'homme en question qui portait un tenu assez atypique. Il ressemblait à un pakistanais aux yeux bleus, il était bel homme mais avait l'air quand même plus vieux que la jeune demoiselle qui l'accompagnait, elle lui aurait donner au moins 35 ans. Il portait un pantalon en tissu léger, d'un bleu sombre comme le fond d'une grotte et des chaussures en pointe. Il avait autour de son coup une sorte de foulard blanc avec des carreaux rouge. Cela lui rappela l'orientalisme des pays de l'ouest. Sa veste également, elle ne savait réellement le décrire, ses vêtements ne devait pas se trouver facilement ici, il lui semblait être un indien. Il s'assit à la table de Lili. Xiaoyu commença à s'imaginer des choses atroces concernant la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici avec cet homme ? Elle vu Lili lui donner une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit, en contrepartie elle lui montra un papier. Une serveuse arriva et ils commandèrent une boisson. Elle était radieuse, magnifique, elle souriait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Qui est-il ? 0 quoi joue-t-elle bon sang ? Xiaoyu ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle fixait la vitrine et s'attirait des regards, comme si elle faisait du voyeurisme. Mais sur l'instant elle s'en fichait, car elle pensait que Lili faisait n'importe quoi là. Cependant Lili vu Xiaoyu à travers la vitre et fut surprise voire gêner si l'on en croit ses joue rose. Ni une ni deux elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour aller voir Xiaoyu. Mais celle-ci préféra prendre ses jambes à son coup et courir en direction de l'école.

– Attend Xiaoyu ! Cria Lili hors du salon de thé, envers la jeune chinoise qui était déjà loin devant Lili. Emilie ne comptait pas courir à sa poursuite dans sa tenue. Bon sang…Elle doit s'être fait plein d'idée...

Alors que Lili continuait de fixer une Xiaoyu qui courrait comme si elle avait le dernier scoop en main. Elle soupira, et se ravisa à rentrer dans le salon ou son ami l'y attendait, un peu incompréhensif de la situation.

Xiaoyu arriva devant les porte d'entrée et malheureusement tomba nez à nez avec Mr. Le vampire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille fait dehors à cette heure-ci ? Les cours on commencer depuis une heure.

– Je suis en retard.

– Une jeune fille devrait faire attention à se coucher plus tôt pour se lever plus tôt. Et avoir une bonne mine fraîche quand elle s'adresse au gens.

Xiaoyu commença à s'en aller, sentant la lourdeur de ses remarques venir lui briser les tympans.

– Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Balança-t-elle alors qu'elle se pressa dans l'entrée du bâtiment sans se retourner pour écouter ses réprimandes. Elle arriva enfin devant sa classe. La prof était absente, et les élèves déjà en travail d'autonomie. Elle en fut ravie personne n'allait lui dire quoi que ce soit. Personne ne lui disait plus rien depuis le 6ème tournois.

Elle prit place à la 3 -ème ranger comme à son habitude. Il y avait déjà ses cahiers et son sac. Certainement posé par Miharu. Elle sortir ses cahiers, et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle soupira et repensa longtemps au passé.

oooooooooo

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant l'école, le portail était ouvert et des élèves passait, sortait et rentrait, c'était le début de la matinée. Et elle le vit, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés plus haut sur les bâtiments, il y avait sur le toit, des rambardes et il avait les coudes posés dessus, et regardait le ciel, comme d'habitude. Elle s'était surprise à faire de même, il y a dans le ciel quelque chose d'apaisant, de mystérieux et de calme. Elle reposa son regard sur Jin, et leur regard se croise. Il est loin mais elle savait qu'il la regardait. Elle se senti un peu embarrasser et intimidé, inévitablement ses joues rosirent, « Dieu merci nous sommes loin pour qu'il le voit. JE ne veux surtout pas qu'il pense que je me laisse faire comme une douce jeune fille, moi aussi je mords ! »

Plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de classe pour se posée sur l'herbe de la cour, Elle fut interpellée par un jeune homme. LE jeune homme en question. Jin était juste derrière elle à quelque pas, il s'approcha d'elle.

– Tu es finalement venu, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

– Ho heu, je m'ennuyais un peu toute seule.

– Je croyais que tu appréhendais de te retrouver avec tous ses gens qui te sont inconnue ?

– Heu eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis…

Au fond, en voyant Jin elle savait qu'elle passait un peu pour une idiote, il voyait bien que c'est parce qu'il lui à conseiller de venir qu'elle est là. Elle était timide, un peu embarrasser, il trouvait cela mignon. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il paraissait aussi détendu et gentille, cette fille semblait différente.

– Peu importe, je suis content de te voir ici, j'espère que ça ira. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire et allais commencer à s'en aller.

– Attend !

Il se retourna pour voir le visage de Xiaoyu, es joues rosies mais le regard droit, elle semblait hésitée.

– Pourquoi tu participe au tournois ? Tu me dis souvent que c'est pour gagner, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas vrai…

– Ho…ça te travail tant que ça.

– Tu regardes souvent le ciel, et tu es un peu triste.

– Vraiment ? Ho ben, je n'aurais pas pensée que tu puisses voir ça.

– J'ai raison ?

Jin semblait hésité à son tour mais décida tout de même de donner ses raisons à la jeune fille.

– Je vois que tu arrives à lire dans les pensées…Tu as raison. Je veux simplement me venger de quelqu'un.

La fille semblait stupéfaite, se venger ? Un garçon aussi jeune et gentille que lui.

– Hein ? Mais de qui ? Tu n'es pas un garçon à problème, tu sembles si gentille.

– Oh, vraiment tu trouves ?

Instantanément Xiaoyu se mit à rougir.

Xiaoyu parlait avec son cœur et aussi innocemment que possible. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un tel garçon aussi sympa puisse vouloir se venger. Cela fit sourire Jin qui trouva ses mots vraiment jolis. Jin n'aurait jamais cru qu'une personne le trouve gentille. Il est plutôt renfermé et ne préfère pas trop bavarder. Et venant d'une fille aussi innocente et Naïf que Xiaoyu, cela lui semblait être un beau compliment.

– Heu, ce que je veux dire…enfin.

Jin trouva Xiaoyu très amusante et intéressante.

– Je croyais que tu me détestais ?

– Hein mais…où t'a entendu ça ? La jeune fille rangea ses deux mains derrière le dos, prête à l'écouter. Elle se sentait un peu mal, oui avant elle le détestait mais depuis cet entrainement, les choses avaient changé notamment, sa tristesse, l'intéressait beaucoup, elle comprenait que Jin n'était pas prétentieux, et que derrière sa carapace cachait un grand secret qui le rendait sombre. Elle s'en intéressait et trouvait cela intriguant. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir de si tragique ?

– Donc c'est vrai. Jin esquissa un léger sourire satisfait, comme s'il avait percé son secret.

– Non !

Il la regardait toujours amusé, puis rigola. Xiaoyu finit rouge comme une tomate, qu'y avait-il de si amusant ?

– C'est vilain de mentir. Rétorquât-il maintenant plus calme.

– Je ne mens pas ! Je ne te déteste pas je te jure ! La preuve je suis venu à l'école après que tu me l'as conseiller.

Un silence s'installa, pesant pour Xiaoyu qui avait une teinte rouge impressionnante, elle se sentait si ridicule devant lui maintenant.

– Ha ha ha, tu es décidément unique Xiaoyu. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Tu sais, tu mens très mal, tu gardes tes mains derrière le dos à chaque fois que tu mens.

– Quoi ?! …C'est vraiment…vraiment de la triche ! se renfrognât-elle.

Il changea soudainement d'expression, ce qui calma une Xiaoyu perturbé et rouge.

– Toi en revanche, pourquoi tu participes à ce tournois, il est dangereux tu sais.

– Grrr…Tu me sous-estime encore !

– Non je t'assure ! ça je l'ai bien compris. Il afficha une mine enjouer, il ne voulait pas lui dire 'abandonner.

– C'est parce que…Je ne veux pas décevoir Monsieur Heihachi.

– Le…décevoir ? Et cette histoire de parc d'attraction ?

– Hein ? La jeune fille rougit encore une fois, puis se ressaisit et lança les deux mains sur les hanches comme si elle allait le réprimander. Dis-moi tu m'espionne ?

Ceci fit encore une fois rire le jeune homme. Jin était gentille, mais comme certain jeune de son âge il était aussi très curieux, il ne le montrait pas voilà tout.

– Non tu n'y es pas du tout. Je t'ai entendu en parler toute seule comme tu as l'habitude de faire devant le dojo avant les entrainements.

– Ha…ben maintenant ça change tout, je sais que je suis espionnée. Se renfrognât-elle en croisant le bras et regardant sur le côté. C'est pour ça que tu arrives toujours en retard ?

– Mmm…Tu dois bien en tout avoir, 72 heures de monologue ! Fit-il sur le ton de la taquinerie.

– Mais ! ça ne se fait pas d'écouter au porte !

– Ha ha ha, je n'écoutais pas de bon cœur tu sais, je n'osais pas entrer et te déranger.

– Hé ben t'aurais dû ! La jeune fille en avait presque les couettes qui se soulevaient

– Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu croix je n'ai rien entendu, je savais juste que tu parlais au bouddha. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment…

– Grrr…Dixit Monsieur qui déballe mes secrets !

– Je croyais que c'était ton rêve.

– Mon rêve ? Soudainement Xiaoyu se ressaisit et montra une mine intéresser.

– Le parc d'attraction, c'est pourtant ce que tu as dit à Heihachi.

– Heu je… Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je ne voulais pas le décevoir…Enfin je voulais pas lui dire ça comme ça.

– Tu as inventé cette mignonne histoire de parc ? Jin allait presque dans le reproche enfantin mais il s'amusait de voir Xiaoyu aussi perturber. Il était curieux de connaitre la raison de son mensonge.

– Pfff et toi alors tu joues les détectives maintenant ?

– Ha ha ha, non mais moi aussi je m'intéresse à tes raisons dans ce tournois.

– Ho…Ceci une nouvelle fois mit les joues de la fille en rougeur éclatante. C'est que…

Jin l'a voyant aussi embarrasser souffla et se mit à s'assoir sur l'arbre dont la jeune fille allait également prendre place avant d'être interpeller. Elle le regarda faire et décida de s'assoir à ses côtés. Cela ne fut pas une surprise pour le jeune homme qui continua la conversation

– Ça m'a surpris de savoir que tu allais aussi participer au tournois.

– Cette nouvelle remarque interpella la jeune fille. Curieusement elle se demandais pourquoi cela devait surprendre.

– Mais pourquoi ? Oh attends je sais ! Une jeune et si petite fille se ferais manger toute crut !

– Ben...Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ouais exactement ! Acquiesçât-il sur le ton de la rigolade. Xiaoyu lui lança une tape sur l'épaule.

– On verra ça quand je gagnerais !

– Plus sérieusement Xiaoyu, je pense que tu as bien conscience de ce que tu risques dans ce tournois…

Xiaoyu le regardait attentivement, ses lèvres bouger, ses yeux perçants qui regardait le ciel briller, il semblait presque inquiet pour elle. Au fond il devait bien l'aimer. Un petit sourire se dégagea sur le coin de sa bouche et elle se dit à elle-même « il est si gentille, il est si bienveillant ». Il continuait à parler c'est à peine si elle écoutait tous ce qui sortait de sa bouche, elle savait juste qu'il trouvait son admission au tournoi dangereux, pour elle. Mais malgré la bienveillance de cette remarque, qui lui fit chaud au cœur, elle savait pourquoi elle participait. Elle souffla ferma les yeux et les rouvrit immédiatement, le voilà qu'il la fixait maintenant. Qu'il est beau assit dans l'herbe, une jambe ramener à lui, l'autre allonger, le bras posé sur sa cheville relever, les épaule détendus, le regard innocent. Elle était charmée.

– Ecoute Jin, Xiaoyu se mit à greloter, un vent léger venait de se lever, elle croisa ses bras sur elle-même et se massa comme pour retrouver de la chaleur, elle fixait la pelouse. Je sais que j'ai très certainement de maigre chance de gagné, mais je le fais parce que je veux aller le plus loin possible. Je l'ai promis à Heihachi et aussi à mon grand-père avant de quitter la Chine. Je veux le plus longtemps rester au Japon. Et j'aimerai aussi me surpasser et aussi…

Elle s'arrêta net

– Il y a autre chose ?

– Non pas vraiment. Xiaoyu le regarda souriante. Je ne veux pas non plus me décevoir moi-même.

– Te décevoir ? Il fut étonné un bref instant.

Xiaoyu contourna son regard et fini par le quitter, tout d'un coup elle avait honte.

– Je ne veux pas, me dire que je n'ai servi à rien dans ce tournois. Xiaoyu se sentait un peu nerveuse, ce genre de pensée était très intime et très égoïste, voire fou. Le jeune homme lui en fut très surpris, méduser mais encore plus inquiet, il ne le montrait pas. Non les sentiments c'est quelque chose de difficile à montrer pourtant ils les ont tous les deux ressenti.

– Je ne peux pas te croire.

– Hein ?

– Comment peux-tu pensé une seule seconde que tu te décevrais dans ce tournois, juste parce qu'il y a une possibilité que tu n'atteignes pas ton objectif ?

– Tu sais libre à toi de… Elle fut coupée net.

– Non écoute moi plutôt…Oublie le tournois.

– Quoi ? tu n'es pas sérieux là !

– Et bien quoi, tu ne veux pas te décevoir n'y va pas non ?

– Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je laisse le tournois…Oh ! S'ayait j'y suis, tu veut avoir plus de chance hein ?

– N'importe quoi…

– J'ai raison avoue ! Tu t'es dit « cette fille est vraiment trop forte, je n'ai aucune chance contre elle, il ne faut pas qu'elle participe, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! »

Jin fut surpris mais, très vite il fut amusé, le regard aussi direct de la jeune fille lui donnait envie de rire gaiement, elle avait de l'imagination. Son sourire s'agrandit

– Tu as complétement raison !

– Hein ?

– Tu m'as battu une fois, tu ne peux plus te sentir déçu de toi-même maintenant ! Et au tournois j'aurai été le vainqueur donc tu peux estimer que tu as gagnés ! Tu n'as plus besoin d'aller au tournois.

Ils rigolaient de bon cœur devant cet arbre, la pause devait durée 1h30 environ, ils avaient en dépassé leur temps, il devait leur rester 20 minutes pour manger et retourner en classe. Jin, depuis la dernière fois où il s'était sentit aussi libérer, cela remontait au moment ou=ù sa mère lui racontait des blagues pour le faire sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver des moments aussi similaires, et il adorait les pauses déjeunées avec Xiaoyu.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans leur classe, Jin se leva et regarda Xiaoyu, qui elle ne se levait toujours pas, le regard vague dans le ciel– Elle y avait pris goût elle aussi. Elle devient nostalgique.

– Tu sais. Alors qu'elle commença à raconter quelque chose, Jin était déjà absorbé par ses paroles. Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose de mon enfance, comme si j'en avais jamais eu, et dès fois quand je m'assoupie ou que j'essaie de penser à ma petite enfance. Je ne vois qu'une chose.

Jin se rassit à ses côtés intriguer par la suite. Il la regardait avec des yeux inquiet et curieux à la fois. Xiaoyu se mit à le regarder dans les yeux. Maintenant elle était à l'aise avec lui, il était gentil, si gentille. Et le voilà maintenant attendrissant envers elle.

« Je ne vois qu'une chose, je me vois moi, toute petite au milieu d'une foule de gens rire et s'amuser tirer la main d'une petite fille qui me ressemble. Elle me sourit, et je suis sûre que je lui sourire aussi. On se tient fort la main toute les deux. Et je sais que je me sens bien, je me sent bien à chaque fois que je repense à ce moment, et je sais aussi que là où nous nous trouvons, c'est un parc d'attraction. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste un rêve qui reviens sans arrêt ou quelque chose qui me vient de mon enfance. Mais je suis sûre, à chaque fois que j'y repense je suis heureuse. Et j'ai l'impression, que jamais je ne serais heureuse comme dans ce moment-là. Que plus jamais je ne serais moi. Que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important »

Elle se tût, continua de la fixer dans les yeux, cherchant une réaction quelque chose. Il était comme hypnotiser par elle. Il la fixait ne disait rien tout de suite puis. Lui sourit :

– Tu as une excellente raison de participé au tournois.

– Ho…Maintenant c'est une bonne excuse ?

– Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...

– Quoi donc ?

– J'espère que tu penses que tu peu à nouveau être heureuse sans avoir besoin de repenser à ce bout de ton enfance.

– être heureuse…

Un silence calme et paisible s'installa. Xiaoyu se leva ensuite et demanda aussi simplement et innocemment que possible :

– Jin, tu es heureux toi ?

Il fut un peu secoué, interloquer mais se ressaisit face à la jeune fille. Il l'a regardait de son plus beau sourire, elle était comme inquiété, comme triste. Sans doute pensait-elle que Jin ne l'était pas vraiment. En regardant dans ses yeux, il pensait avoir trouver une réponse

– Je crois que je ne le serais plus comme avant. Mais que je peux de nouveau être heureux d'une autre façon.

Elle regarda Jin, comme si elle fut concentré, elle réfléchissait à ses paroles. Puis il lui tapa à son tour sur l'épaule.

– Ne reste pas planté là, ça va sonner et j'ai faim !

Elle finit tout de même par lui décocher un sourire adorable.

Et dire, que juste avant qu'ils se parlent, elle ne pensait pas l'aimer aussi bien que maintenant qu'ils ont fini de papoter. C'est étrange, elle pensait ne pas réellement l'aimer, elle se défendait de lui montrer ses émotions avant le tournois, elle refusait même de se laisser aller. Alors que Jin est finalement un garçon si gentil, si attendrissant et si bienveillant. Il est joyeux avec elle et est de bon conseil. Elle finit par aimer sa présence au dojo, elle finit par réellement adorer s'entrainer avec lui. Et elle adorait ce confié à lui. Lui aussi le faisait, ils étaient quasiment devenu meilleurs amis.

oooooooooooooooooo

« Xiaoyu…Xiaoyu ! Psst…Hé ! Xiaoyu je te cause là ! » Sans que Xiaoyu ne le remarque Asuka c'était déplacer d'une ranger pour arriver à son niveau. Lili n'était pas là ce fut facile. Mais elle qui rêvassait à regarder le ciel. Fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées pour se tournée vers Asuka ele avait l'air hésitante et un peu embarrasser. Xiaoyu la regardait étonner et intriguer. Que lui voulait Asuka ? Ho non…Elle ne va pas me parler de Jin quand même ?

– Hey relaxe, chuchotât-elle plus calmement, Tu sais Miharu t'a rapporté ton sac et dedans il reste ton manuel d'anglais….

– Oh oui, merci à vous les filles. Xiaoyu pris le sac et sorti le livre ainsi qu'une feuille, sur le tableau était écrit ce qu'il fallait faire durant l'heure, p54, de la grammaire, Xiaoyu soupira rien qu'en voyant l'énoncer, elle aimait beaucoup les langues mais la grammaire anglaise, elle l'avait tellement vue qu'elle en avait marre. Elle préférerait lire des bouquins comme Roméo et Juliette dans leur langue original. Où aller encore plus loin dans la pratique de la langue. Cependant elle senti le regard d'Asuka très insistant sur elle, et à la fois un peu gêné, elle la regarder encore une fois dans les yeux incompréhensibles, elle ne savait pas ce qu'Asuka voulait exprimer elle semblait gêné et timide. Allait-elle demander pour Jin…Elle ne l'avait jamais clairement fait avant, mais Xiaoyu sentait que ses questions allaient se rejoindre dans un sens unique : avec qui tu trainais le plus souvent Xiaoyu ? Alors comme ça, tu participe au Tekken depuis le 3ème tournois ? Avec qui à tu eu l'occasion de te confronter ? Pourquoi tu as décidé d'y participé ? Qui connais-tu dans el tournois ? Il parait que tu étais la filleule de Heihachi...

– Je peux te demander quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît ? Fit-elle en joignant les mains pour la supplier.

– Heu, ou-oui bien sûr. Xiaoyu redoutais la question « pitié, pas ce matin, Asuka demande tout mais autre chose. » pensa-t-elle très forte.

– Tu peux partager ton livre avec moi ? J'ai oublié le mien chez moi.

– Ho Ha ! ça ! Ou-oui bien sûr !

Toujours en catimini pour éviter que les autres élèves concentrés ne les entendent, elles rapprochèrent leur table et ainsi Xiaoyu posa le livre au milieux afin que toutes les deux puissent suivre l'exercice. Ce fut un léger soulagement pour Xiaoyu qui au final pris plaisirs à partager son livre avec Asuka. Asuka qui était en difficulté fut beaucoup aider par Xiaoyu. De loin à quelque mètre d'elles, et du coin de l'œil, Miharu les observait, elle se sentait elle aussi soulager. Visiblement Xiaoyu allait bien et commençait à s'entendre avec Asuka. Elle retourna à son exercice.

– Dis-moi Asuka. Commença Xiaoyu, l'exercice elles semblaient l'avoir mis un peu de côté pour le moment. Tu connais Emilie depuis quand ?

– Sans doute un an et quelques mois maintenant. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Tu l'aime bien ?

Rhoo tu sais, on se chamaille tous le temps on a l'air de ce détester mais en réalité on s'apprécie plutôt bien elle et moi, je suis obligé de l'avoué. Après tout sans elle je serais dans le pétrin. Mais bon qui aime bien châtie bien je suppose non ? Asuka avait la tête pencher sur sa main gauche, près de Xiaoyu afin de l'entendre distinctement alors qu'elles parlaient en chuchotant. Asuka remarqua néanmoins que la jeune fille semblait attrister dans ses pensée, quelque chose la chiffonne, mais quoi ?

– Et tu penses que c'est une bonne fille ?

– Hein ? Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

– Je veux dire, tu penses que se serais le genre de fille à faire des choses abjects ?

– Holala Xiaoyu tu vas loin quand même. Je ne le pense pas, mais tu sais Emilie, c'est la fille d'un riche homme d'affaire, en plus d'être une adolescente elle doit un peu gérer son statue à l'étranger. Elle reste une Rochefort et à ce qui parait ça va un peu mal avec son père.

– Oui bien sûre. Comme un air de génie Xiaoyu avait l'impression d'avoir compris Emilie lorsqu'elle l'a vue avec cet homme au bar.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu t'inquiété pour elle ?

– Dis-moi, tu penses que Emilie serait le genre à faire n'importe quoi avec un homme parce que ça va mal dans sa vie ?

– Quoi ? Mais tu as mal dormi ou quoi ?

– Honnêtement Asuka, dis-le-moi. Tu penserais que c'est le genre de fille à faire ça pour déstresser ?

– Heuu et bien…Je n'en sais rien, ça la regarde après tout.

– Je l'ai vue avec un homme dans un salon de thé, il avait au moins la quarantaine, et c'était loin d'être un gars d'ici. Xiaoyu semblait fixé sa table, elle était ailleurs, en réalité elle repensait à cette conversation qu'elle a entrevu entre Miharu, Emilie et Asuka « ils ont déjà couché ensemble ? » Elle ne cessa de repenser à cette phrase. Jin et elle. « Ils ont couché ensemble ? Est-ce que Jin kazama et Ling Xiaoyu l'on fait ? »

– Ho…Hé…On aura cas lui demander sinon ?

– Mouais…je me dis que peut-être que. Enfin…Peut-être que tu as raison Asuka, ça ne nous regarde pas.

A mainte fois Xiaoyu repensais à cette question « ils ont déjà coucher ensemble ? » c'est si soudain et intime, et pourtant comme un écho il résonnait dans sa tête. Cela lui semblait être une phrase interdite. « Ils ont déjà couché ensemble ? ». Des images défile sans cesse dans sa tête, elle se prend la tête entre les mains. Comment peut-elle pensée à ça maintenant, elle et Jin. Jin et elle. STOP, Il est mort !

« Ils ont déjà couché ensemble ? »

« Emilie je t'en prie arrête. »

Elle la revoyait assise face à cet homme, alors que le thé venait de leur être servit, sa belle tenue apprêtée pour séduire, son sourire narquois et parfait et demanda à cet homme « ils ont déjà couché ensemble ? »

– Mais ça SUFFIT ! Xiaoyu se leva et envoya sa table contre le mur, sa chaise tomber par terre, son cahier abîmer et par terre. Asuka se tenait debout elle avait évité la furi de Xiaoyu. Tout le monde la dévisageait. Miharu au loin s'était lever le regard inquiet. Xiaoyu venait de balancer sa table et crier. On la prenait pour une folle.

.

.

.

.

Deux heures c'était écouler, la professeure était revenue depuis elle avait ramasser les feuilles. Puis ensuite le professeur de mathématique arriva. On avait envoyée Asuka raccompagné Xiaoyu à l'infirmerie.

Elle s'était endormie dans un lit de l'infirmerie, Asuka qui n'aimait pas trop les maths se débrouillas pour trouver une excuse afin de rester auprès de Xiaoyu. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle à dit de travers, mais il ne lui semblait pas que Xiaoyu était en colère contre elle.

– Une crise de colère, voilà tout, le stress arrive à grand pas, les examens finaux aussi. Rassure-toi ton amie va bien.

Madame Agis, elle était très professionnelle, et gentille puisqu'elle avait laissé Asuka rester auprès de Xiaoyu au lieu de la renvoyer. Cette dernière était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit, son sac et celui de Xiaoyu en main, sa veste aussi. Elle avait caché son portable à l'infirmière. Il ne fallait pas abuser de sa gentillesse non plus.

– Je vous remercie, maintenant je comprends ce qui lui ai arrivé, je vais essayer de la rassurer.

C'est faux mais Asuka n'allait pas expliquer le problème assez compliquer dans lequel se trouvait Xiaoyu. Elle tenterait de la savoir d'une manière mais pour l'heure laissons la se calmer. Et réfléchissons à Emilie et cet homme dans le salon de thé. Xiaoyu à dis qu'elle était en belle tenu et qu'elle parlait à un homme de la quarantaine. Non, Emilie ne serait pas dans ce genre d'embrouille.

Asuka soupira lentement, elle savait que Xiaoyu souffrait probablement à cause de Jin. Bizarrement à cette pensée, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être peiné pour elle et de détester son cher cousin. Jusqu'ici elle ne le connaissait pas mais il arrivait tout de même à lui apporter des soucis. « Quelle plait ! » pensa-t-elle.

Entre temps, elle envoya un message à Emilie. Elle voulait également comprendre, est-ce Emilie qui l'a mise dans cet état, n'y avait-il pas autre chose derrière tout ça ?

– Asuka ? Xiaoyu venait d'ouvrir les yeux, son petit sommeil de 30 minute lui avait refroidi la tête et redescendre sur terre, elle se sentait honteuse maintenant.

– Oui je suis là Xiaoyu, tout va bien tu es à l'infirmerie.

– Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'envoyer ma table…

Asuka fut surprise, elle marqua une pause. Xiaoyu avait eu ses dernier temps un caractère de cochons, elle aurait même pu s'y retrouver dedans, mais elle savait que Xaoyu avait un grand cœur, elle est gentille, naïve et à souvent peur de l'échec. Et elle sait aussi bien que Miharu et que Xiaoyu elle-même, qu'elle est dans une mauvaise période.

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai esquiver, il n'y à eu plus de peur que de mal !Elle afficha un sourir afin de la rassurer. Il n'y a aucun malentendu. En revanche, je me demande ce qui t'a mis en colère ?

– Hein…

– Tu sais, Asuka finit par regarder ailleurs afin d'évité le regard battu de Xiaoyu, ses cernes lui faisait mal au cœur et ce qu'elle allait dire aussi. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je pense que tu t'es mise en colère pour autre chose que d'avoir pensée à Emilie et son histoire ave cette homme.

Elle souffla, croisa les bras au-dessus des deux sac en serrant sa veste, et son téléphone dans la main gauche.

– Ecoute. Je sais que ces derniers temps ça va pas. Je sais à cause de qui tu te met dans cet état. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je ne veux pas savoir quelles étaient tes liens avec Jin.

« Voilà, ça vient sur le tapis » pensa-t-elle. C'était inévitable puisque le problème de Xiaoyu était directement lié à lui.

– Je pense que c'est à cause de lui que tout ça t'arrive, alors tu devrais vraiment finir par l'oublier. Tu te rends malade. Jin était un tyran, tu l'as peut-être connu en bon samaritain mais hier ce n'était plus le cas. Il a fait le chaos. Xiaoyu tu ne peux pas rester à repenser au passé. Elle finit par placer ses yeux dans les siens, presque scintillant et suppliant. C'était un enfoiré bon sang oublie le !

– C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de ton cousin Asuka ?

– Xiaoyu, ce garçon il n'a commis que des crimes et il porte mon nom. C'est la seule et unique chose qui me lie à lui, j'ignore même s'il est véritablement mon cousin.

– Asuka…Tu ne chercherais pas à savoir qui il était ?

–Je m'en fiche. Je t'ai rencontré, j'ai rencontré Lili et Miharu. Aujourd'hui je veux sortir mon père de l'hôpital, revoir plus souvent ma mère et m'amuser avec mes amis. Alors oui je m'ne fous. Mais si toi tu restes encore en arrière tu ne seras jamais heureuse, ce qui est arriver est arriver.

– C'est la première fois que tu vas droit au but en parlant de lui

– Je sais…Mais je pense qu'il fallait que je te le dise.

– Je n'y arriverais pas Asuka.

– A quoi ?

– A oublier.

– Non. Mais tu dois vivre avec. Je suis désolée.

Un silence nécessaire s'installa, Xiaoyu depuis tout à l'heure fixait le plafond, elle savait que Asuka avait raison. Son comportement ses dernier temps n'était plus du tout elle. Elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais rien ne vint.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte doucement et finit par rentrée « c'est moi » Emilie, cette-fois ci dans sa tenue d'écolière. Que fait elle là maintenant ?

– Il est Midi vous savez, alors je me suis permise d'amener des bentos pour vous deux. Elle fila les repas à Asuka et enfin posa ses yeux sur Xiaoyu. Elle laissa son sac tomber par terre et posa ses deux mains sur ses deux hanches.

– Haaa enfin te voilà ! Je crois savoir que tu te méprends sur mon compte Xiaoyu, tu n'aurai pas du t'enfuir tout à l'heure.

Xiaoyu était surprise elle se ressaisit très rapidement sur son lit et leva son buste pour faire face à Emilie.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il-te-plait ! Il s'appelle Shaheen, il est un très précieux amis e mon père. Malheureusement il s'est tout juste trompé de lieux, il pensait que le Rochefort qui se trouvait au japon était mon père. Alors j'ai pris le temps de venir à sa rencontre parler un peu de lui et lui dire où se trouvait mon père…

– V-vraiment ?

– Ouiii il vient d'Arabie saoudite ! ou est-ce que j'aurai déniché un escorte boy pareille au japon hein ?

–Heu… Xiaoyu se senti rougir comme un coquelicot.

– Haahaha je ne t'en veut pas Xiaoyu. Peut-être que toi tu devrais jouer à ce jeu.

– Quoi ?! ça ne va pas !

– Bon bref, un jour je vais rentrer dans les affaire de mon père, alors parfois je m'absente comme ça pour tout maintenir en ordre. 9a à l'air cool le domaine du pétrole. Un peu barbant mais très riche ! Hahahaha

– Et bien tu es très à l'aise avec tout ça Emilie. Remarqua Asuka.

– Je serais ravi de te parler un peu plus longtemps de mon ami mais je vais reprendre les cours, vous avez laissé Miharu en math toute seule ! Ce n'est pas très gentille ! Hahahaha Allez je vous laisse je vais déjeuner avec elle !

Asuka souffla de soulagement.

– Ça t'es déjà arriver de te sentir bête…Demanda Xiaoyu.

– Chaque fois qu'elle se trouve dans les parages…

« Les filles », c'était l'infirmière, « ah, tu es toujours là Asuka. Bonne nouvelle Xiaoyu je t'ai obtenu un certificat, tu vas rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Et ne pense pas aux examens surtout ! Va prendre l'air dehors avec Asuka et manger un peu. Ensuite tu rentres. Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire pour toi aujourd'hui. Asuka tu excusera Xiaoyu au près des professeur d'accords ? Et toi tu retournes en cours en revanche ! »

Asuka fit la grimace mais remercia l'infirmière, Xiaoyu également. Elles sortirent enfin toute les deux dehors, il y avait un petit rayon de soleil tout pâlot mais qui faisait du bien.

« Heu…ne pas penser aux examens… » repensa Xiaoyu, ses yeux dans le vide.

– Ha heu oui. L'infirmière pense que c'est à cause des examens que tu ne te sent pas bien.

– Oh…En fait, tant mieux. Je n'aurai pas à m'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé.

– À elle non….

Xiaoyu tiqua sur cette dernière remarque, et immédiatement pensa à Miharu. Elle la revoyait debout à côté de sa chaise, le regard inquiet. Elle n'avait pas été sympa avec elle hier, et aujourd'hui elles se sont à peine parler. Et voilà qu'elle doit retourner chez elle. Elle se mit à souffler, tout le poids de ses ennuis.

– Miharu t'a parler de moi ? demanda-t-elle simplement, elle repensa vite fait encore une énième fois à cette conversation entre les filles.

– Un peu mais pas vraiment. Elle s'inquiète surtout pour toi.

– Mmh…

Les deux écolières se déplaçait tranquillement dans le couloir, arriver devant l'une des entrés qui menait au jardin, un lieu qui pouvais accueillir les étudiants qui mangeait leur bento, ou tout simplement un lieu pour respirer, s'oxygéné et sortir un peu des cours. Asuka pris une place sur une table en bois près d'un cerisier, Xiaoyu la suivit. Asuka posa les affaires d'un coup et sorti leur bento acheter par Emilie. Normalement Asuka avait prévu de sortir vite fait dehors s'acheter quelque chose. Mais comme toujours Emilie la devance. Le silence qui s'installait était reposant, il n'y avait pas trop de bruit, des oiseaux chantaient au loin, le vent était léger et le soleil tout pareil. Xiaoyu déballa son bento remercia Asuka qui fit de même avec son bento. Ling préféra d'abord ouvrir sa boisson du thé vert. Elle se laissa tomber son bras gauche et buvait sur le côté. Elle semblait tellement blasée et fatiguer à la fois. Comme si le poids de la vie était trop dur à suporté. Asuka la fixait, tandis que Xiaoyu regardait dans les airs. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, se ravisa mais gêner commença par dire :

– Dis-moi Xiaoyu. Emilie et moi avions prévus de faire une colocation ensemble.

– Hein ?

– Je ne suis pas trop pour…Enfin un peu. Mon père est toujours à l'hôpital, ma mère a pris un travail et n'est pas souvent à la maison. A vrai dire elle est hôtesse. Alors dès fois c'est pendant 3 mois que je ne la vois pas. Je suis filles uniques alors je m'ennuis un peu toute seule.

Xiaoyu ne savait pas que son père était toujours à l'hôpital. Elle était béate mais aussi surprise devant elle.  
Asuka est arriver dans cette école il n'y a pas longtemps c'est vrai, tout comme Emilie. Mais l'une des choses qu'on sait sur elle quand on participe au tournois de Tekken c'est qu'elle veut venger son père. Ce dernier est gravement malade, il fut blessé mais ce fut le début de tout pour la famille, l'hospitalisation demanda énormément d'argent. La mère d'Asuka commença à travailler, Et elle se retrouva très vite seule. Son père reste tout le temps à l'hôpital. Elle n'a pas accès au détail de la situation de son père. Ses parents l'estime toujours jeune pour être mise face à la dure réalité. Mais elle ne cesse d'imaginer le pire, chaque visite, elle à l'impression que se seras la dernière. Cette pression est parfois très pesante. Pression devenue moins pesante lorsque Emilie est arriver. Cependant si l'an prochain elle décide de faire une collocation avec elle, elle verra de moins en moins sa mère, et peut-être que Lili deviendrait insupportable.

– Ho je suis désolée Asuka…Je ne savais pas. Je…

– Ne t'en fais pas Xiaoyu. Je ne te dis pas ça pour ta pitié.

– Tu veux savoir si c'est une bonne idée d'emménager avec Lili ?

– En fait, je me disais qu'à trois se serais peut-être plus stable, qu'on s'en sortirait mieux ?

– A trois ? Tu veux dire que vous y aller avec Miharu ?

– Hoo, ce que tu es bête quand même. Xiaoyu si tu faisais partit de la collocation peut-être que on s'entendrais mieux, je veux dire on s'équilibrerais. Tu es gentille, moi brutale et Emilie prétentieuse, et comme on va dans la même suite d'étude après le bac…JE me disais que peut-être tu voudrais aussi faire partis de la collocation ?

Asuka semblait gêner maintenant. Xiaoyu ferma les yeux un instant, inévitablement la conversation reviens en tête « je vous en prie prenez sois d'elle » Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'Asuka pensais faire ?

– Tu sais, je pensais te le proposé en janvier, mais ensuite y'a eu les projets à rendre, ensuite tu allais de pire en mal à cause des derniers évènements et je n'ai jamais vraiment trouver le moment pour te le demander…

Autrement dit, cela n'avait peut-être rien avoir avec la conversation. Mais tout de même, Xiaoyu restait perplexe, et elle se représenta son mur de photo avec son grand père, toutes ses amis, Heihachi et même Jin…Elle ne pourrais peut-être plus le faire dans sa collocation, surtout avec Asuka, sa cousine, enfin « présumer » cousine. Mais il y a aussi son humeur. Xiaoyu se rendait bien compte toute seule que ça n'allait pas, peut-être que la collocation lui ferait changé d'air, qui sait ?

– Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre aujourd'hui, et puis même tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, je voulais juste te le proposer

– Ça va c'est bon. Je pense que je vais accepter.

–Ho vraiment ?

– ça doit être intéressant de voir Asuka se lever du mauvais pied de bon matin.

– Rhooo, moi je sais en tout cas que Emilie, el matin elle est pas comme d'habitude.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, elle est comme un zombie.

Xiaoyu imagina un instant Emilie en mode zombie, elle se dégouta un moment

– Beuurk, tant qu'aucune de vous ne prend pas 1h dans la salle de bain.

– Mon dieu ça, Emilie à besoin de plus pour se transformer en parfait dame de la haute noblesse !

Ceci termina de faire sourire Xiaoyu, c'est mesquin mais elles ne pensaient pas à mal D'Emilie. Mais c'est sûr que son caractère égocentrique aurait vite fait d'émerger de bonne plaisanterie.

Du haut de l'école, au 2 -ème étage, dans la salle de classe. Miharu les observait de loin. Elle semblait soucieuse, songeuse.

– Allez c'est bon ! Viens t'assoire et explique-moi comment tu comptes lui dire !

– Je n'en sais encore rien Emilie. Miharu, les bras croiser, fixé devant cette vitre à observer Asuka et Xiaoyu. Emilie et elle parlaient de son déménagement imminant en Australie au début de l'été, soit dans un mois et quelque jour. Et Miharu n'avait et n'osait toujours rien dire à Xiaoyu.

– Bon sang, je en pourrais pas le faire à ta place tu sais, ni Asuka. Alors va falloir te jeter à l'eau.

– C'est juste…on est amis depuis si longtemps elle et moi. Xiaoyu, est-ce qu'elle m'en voudra ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps une autre de ses amis est parti, sachant cela j'aurais l'impression de l'achever…

– Mmh…Lili semblait perplexe maintenant.

– Il y a quelque temps Alisa et elles étaient très proche aussi. Elle était incroyable cette fille, ont gardaient toute le secret sur Alisa. Cette fille robot, mais aussi humaine. Elle était si adorable si gentille et bienveillante alors qu'elle pouvait aussi devenir une redoutable arme de combat. Elle et Xiaoyu étaient insé comme ça sans crier garde Elle a disparue, on ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est comme si elle était partie sans rien dire. C'est à partir de ce moment que Xiaoyu est devenu un peu sombre, la nouvelle de Jin semant le chaos c'était de trop. Et l'annonce de sa mort, la goutte de trop...

Et si Miharu s'en va maintenant, après tout ça…Comment Xiaoyu risque de le prendre. Elles qui se sont juré de faire leur étude post bac ensemble, elles qui se sont jurée de resté les meilleurs amis du monde, de ne jamais s'abandonné de resté soudé.

– J'ai l'impression d'être une lâche…

– Miharu…Sans déconner. C'est la vie.


End file.
